


Do they even know who we are?

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Jessica and Ashley start dating, not that they think anyone will notice...





	Do they even know who we are?

"I'm possibly the happiest person in the world right now!" Ashley exclaimed as she played with her girlfriend Jessica's hair as she lay in between her arms on the sofa.

Ashley had been acting very strangely around Jessica for the entire day, and kept taking in deep breaths and then kept biting her lip immediately after, making it look like she was trying to ask a question. After putting up with her room mate's strange behaviour all day, Jessica asked Ashley what was going on, to be answered with a sudden kiss. Jessica had been the one to say "I love you" as soon as Ashley broke away, and Ashley the one who had told Jessica that she had been in love with her since freshman year. Jessica had told her that she felt the same, and after a couple of hours, they were sitting quietly sitting together cuddling on the sofa, to get some time alone together before the Bellas went to Aubrey's retreat centre for team building activities the next day.

"I think that would be ME, Ash," Jessica said, kissing Ashley on the cheek and then nuzzling into her neck, putting her arm across her.

Ashley smiled and responded by kissing the top of Jessica's head. Neither of them noticed Beca, Chloe and Flo creep into the room, followed by Fat Amy who forcefully walked through. "FINALLY!" she shouted.

"Wait, what?" Jessica said, quickly sitting up, slightly embarrassed that her friends caught her at such an intimate moment.

"They know who we are?" Ashley whispered, loosening her grip Jessica.

"What do you mean, 'Finally'?" Jessica said, asking her fellow Bellas.

"You guys have literally been the most obvious couple since day one," Beca told them.

"Seriously, THIS needed to happen," Chloe added. "Flo and I are in a bet with Emily, $20 for each of us if you're dating by graduation."

"Seriously?" Ashley asked, her face plastered with surprise.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Remember Denise? We made a bet back in Freshers week. She owes me ten bucks now."

"Woah," Jessica said, relaxing back into Ashley once the other Bellas left the room. "They DO know who we are."

"Yeah. I'm just as surprised as you are babe."


End file.
